fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cardinals Arc: Gathered Titans
Meeting of the Gods Cronus sat down on his throne. Hyperion stood next to him. "Are all the Cardinals here yet?" asked Cronus. "Almost my lord," said Hyperion. "Hyouka has just returned from his mission and Rhea and Ashura have already entered the castle." "Good." Rhea and Ashura soon entered the room, followed shortly by Hyouka. "I still don't understand why you wear the mask Ashura. How can you demand respect from your enemies if they can't see the power in your eyes!" Rhea says clenching her fist, her eyes gleam with fire of a distant land. Seeming to return back to the room she sat in, her demeanor takes on a much more kind approach. "But who am I to disrespect your personal choice... I guess I will see what's under the mask once I earn the right to." "Hello my fellow Cardinals," said Hyperion. "You're looking as fine as ever Rhea. Our glorious leader has important news for us." "Thank you, Hyperion. Now let's skip the flattery and get down to business. Why have you called us to order Lord Cronus?" Cronus stood up from his throne. He threw a lacrima into the air. A hologram appeared from it, showing the image of a medium sized city. "Here houses a great store of magical weapons that would be invaluable to our cause," he said. "But that's not the most important part. Hidden underground is an incredibly powerful mass of raw ethernano. If we could tap into that source, we could greatly increase, not only the strength of our foot soldiers, but of our own individual strength as well. As my advisers I would like your input on the matter. How will we take this city?" "Well, if it contains magical weapons, there are bound to be numerous guards. Do we know how well the ethernano is contained? Because with that much raw ethernano there could possibly be radiate affects on the local guards, making their magical abilities stronger. Although they will probably not pose a threat to our forces, a full scale attack may draw unneeded attention to Othrys. Heavy militia may also disturb the ethernano mass, causing it to be unstable and a large liability for exploding." Rhea says, looking deep in thought. Her fellow Cardinals nodding their head in agreement. "I suggest a small unit of powerful mages that excels in both long and short range attacks. This will be better suited to take on an unknown enemy who may have been affected by the ethernano they stand upon; not to mention the magical weapons they have a their disposal. What do you all think?" "Think about it my brothers and sister," said Hyperion. "That small fighting force could be us! We're conquering a city, so it's not like stealth would be necessary. All that power is right there, all we need to do is go take it. For the sake of our city we must!" "Power? Wars are not won by power alone. Wars are won by soldiers and sacrifices. Remaining stealthy is the best way. As for the radiation, due to the fact that's its deep underground, the effects of the radiation should be significantly lower. How do we know that this raw ethernano wouldn't mutate us into some kind of freaks? It has happened before, hasn't it? Those pipsqueaks tried something similar and look where it got them. The point I am trying to make is, this city you speak of, we should survey it thoroughly before attacking head on. I have an associate of mine, his brother is one of the many guards in the city. I'll have him give us the intel we need on the ethernano source but, we need to consider something first, its likely unstable so taking the fight anywhere even close to it will trigger an uncalled explosion and I am not talking your average bomb. No. Think several megatons worth of magic bombs going off at the same time. Whatever we do, we must not let our guard down just because we are the "mighty Cardinals"! As for the weapons, leave that to me. I have something in my mind--- oh trust me, you all are going to just love it", replied Ashura. "You incompetent buffoon, weren't you listening to me? I already told everyone that the ethernano is a liability for exploding. Pay attention." Rhea says as she slaps Ashura on the upper arm, receiving a wave of his hand, as if he was shooing a fly away. "Tsch, you moron..." she mutters under her breath. Clearing her throat, Rhea speaks up again to the room. "Well I admire Hyperion's idea of having us Cardinals siege the city; it would be highly effective and we wouldn't be putting the lives of our soldiers on the line. Although I must say that Ashura makes a good point as well. Although stealth may not be necessary, any information that his informant can provide will be an asset in battle. I say we wait to see what his reconnaissance uncovers, before devising an actual plan. That way we can account for any unforeseen problems as of right now." "I should add that the eternano there has been untouched for years," said Cronus. "No one's been able to tap into its power yet, and its buried so deep to avoid it automatically reacting to outside surges in ethernano." "Fine," said Hyperion, "how about we get some intel from Ashura's source, sneak inside covertly, then wham! Everything goes to sh*t. For the opposition anyways. We'll take that city no problem. The four of us are the strongest mages in Othrys, which means that other than Cronus, there's no one in the world stronger than us!" "Alright maggots, listen up and specially you, Rhea--- Calm down, Hyperion or should I call you Mr. Hyperactive? I am gonna teach you about pecking order. You, the dirt, worms, rest of the bitches, my stool, Hyperactive knucklehead, Ashura and Lord Cronus. Know your place, woman! " Rhea gets slightly fumed at Ashura's remark. More so at the fact that Ashura earned himself a point in their little inside game. But Rhea was not about to be outdone, for she was going to win this ongoing contest and finally see what was under his mask. "Oh, I am so proud of you Ashura! It must have taken all your brain power to come up with so many words! Do you need to lie down now? Why don't you go slip into something a little more comfortable; like a coma." "Excuse me Ashura," interjected Hyperion, "but from what I remember I'm the strongest Mage of Othrys. I am the only one here with magic that can slay gods after all. So maybe you should be the one to check your privilege." "Can you slay humans, though? Be right back---" Ashura disappeared in the middle of his sentence for a moment, only to appear before Hyperion with the corpse of a S-ranked mage as he threw the corpse at Hyperion's feet. "Call out on my shit when you can do that. Until then, calm yourself down. Enough with the strongest in the world nonsense. There's always someone stronger than you. With that attitude, you just might end up getting your arse handed to you by a guild full of Slayers lead by a Dragon Slayer and guess what? They'll be younger than you. Better stop underestimating people around you!" "Like you said before Ashura, power isn't everything. Sometimes you need conviction. And no one has more conviction than I. Your space pales in comparison to my light." Hyperion's magical aura flared up, surrounding him in a golden light. "Calm down, both of you. This is pointless. Hyperion, don't forget that Cronus is the strongest mage in Othrys; not you. He is our superior after all. That goes for you as well Ashura; no need to fight for number 2 spot here." Rhea says, swiping her hair behind her ear. "And Ashura, move this god awful corpse out of the room. I can't stand for the smell of this mage's corpse... did he ever take a shower when he was alive?? Now can we please get back to business?" "The rigor mortis just began but I guess, I'll just have to show you something" replied Ashura as he placed his palm on the corpse and suddenly the corpse disintegrated and became nothingness. "Light this and light that, calm down barbie princess. How am I supposed to know if he took a shower? I am pretty sure that Hyouka's smell. We should get the mission going!" "Enough!" Cronus' magical aura appeared, dwarfing the Cardinals and frightening them. They dropped to their knees and began to apologize. "Hyouka, you've remained silent. Why is that?" "I did ask of them to stop arguing but it appears that everyone didn't hear my voice. It was as if I wasn't in the room." Hyouka said in an almost monotone yet polite voice. "I had a device that raised the volume of my voice too..." He said as he held up the small device that seemed to appear out of nowhere. He then turned towards Ashura. "Ashura-san, please refrain from being sexist or accusing others of smelling unpleasant. It's quite rude." Hyouka was probably the only one who could speak in a calm voice and remain calm while talking to his fellow Cardinals and even Cronus, being the only one who didn't become frightened of the king unleashing his magical aura. "The same goes for you two, Rhea-san, Hyperion-san. Please refrain from fighting all the time or arguing over who's supposed to be strongest. It'll just create more problems and unnecessary conflict." He then closed the book in his hand which also seemed to appear out of nowhere along with the small stack of books next to where he was sitting. "As for the city that has been chosen as our target.....I've already been there myself and I can confirm the location of the magical weapons as well as the entrance to the underground labyrinth that the raw Eternano is located." Hyouka then had a slight look of surprise on his monotonous face. "Surprisingly, despite my rank as a Cardinal of Orthys, nobody bothered to pay attention to me as I looked around the city." He said as an after thought before returning to the main topic. "Anyway, I was only able to examine the entrance and first level so I was only able to get a basic idea of the traps and guards down there. I'm sure that Ashura-san's informant will also be unable to make it past the first level of security without blowing his cover. Although I do have some plans as to how to get through it, any new information from the informant would be welcome if he has any." "Alright," said Cronus, "Ashura, contact your informant and tell him to meet you on the way to the city. You'll each sneak into the city and attack simultaneously. By the end of the battle the city will be ours." Category:Othrys Category:Cardinal Category:Roleplay